


The Calendar

by brightshinyhonest



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Calendar, City South, F/M, Fundraisers, Love, Smut, The Ladies Auxiliary of Melbourne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightshinyhonest/pseuds/brightshinyhonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne comes up with a gem of a fundraising idea for the annual Ladies Auxiliary of Melbourne Holiday Ball. Involves Jack, Hugh and ten other gorgeous gentlemen as 1930 Calendar Boys. Jack deserves to be a centerfold, doesn't he? Don't worry...he & Phryne might play dirty behind the closed doors of the boudoir, but the calendar will be as Honourable as Phryne. It's going to be a great year for all the lucky ladies of Melbourne. And just wait until the auction begins!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the incredible minds in the Miss Fisher Fandom on Tumblr, author Kerry Greenwood and the MFMM television team at Every Cloud Productions. This fic will be a few chapters and a lot of fun. There will be smut. I will update as frequently as possible, think weekly. 
> 
> It is best read as a stand-alone fic from the books, but could certainly be considered anytime post TV Series 3 or really, post the current episode you are watching. There are NO SPOILERS for Series 3 in this story. 
> 
> I will be writing from multiple character points of view throughout and flashing back to the past to expand your understanding of them within the story. I love comments and hearing what you like. If you have constructive criticism, I want to hear it. Please be kind. I have a soft shell but I would love to improve your enjoyment of the story.

September 1930

Phryne and Dot were sitting at the dining room table as Mr. Butler worked quietly on supper in the kitchen. The late afternoon sun was pouring in through the curtains as an unseasonably warm breeze blew papers across the table. Jane was home for the long weekend, reading a novel on the chaise in the parlor. The Wardlow was enjoying a murder-free, peaceful Saturday afternoon. 

“Dot, we have to come up with the best idea the Ladies Auxiliary of Melbourne has ever had. I want this to be the biggest fundraiser in their history.”

“I know you can come up with something better than the flower carts and auctions of last year’s holiday ball, Miss. You are much more creative than any chairwoman they’ve ever had.”

“That I am, Dot! I know the perfect idea will come to me if I give it a day or two. You’ll help me with it when the lightning finally strikes, won’t you?” 

“Of course!” 

Dot giggled. Lightning indeed. She couldn’t wait to see what was to come. 

Phryne sipped her tea and smiled fondly at Dot as she looked at her dear friend. Dot was five months pregnant and glowing. She and Hugh lived in a two-bedroom gardener’s cottage on the property. Phryne had restored and expanded it for them as a wedding gift last year and it allowed the two women to spend plenty of time together. Dot was as energetic and sharp as ever and much to Hugh’s chagrin, she was still working cases if she felt up to it. 

Phryne continued to pay Dot weekly, but for what, Dot was not sure. She brought up morning tea and occasionally filled her bath for her, darned socks, suits and other items, miraculously cleaned stubborn spots from clothing and baked in the kitchen with Mr. Butler, but really, Dot enjoyed those things and could easily do them for free. Especially since Miss Fisher had given she and Hugh their sweet home. Dot would never understand how she got so lucky, but she was always filled with love at the sight of Miss Phryne. Her life with Hugh was wonderful and their growing family would always have a home, thanks to the most extraordinary woman and teacher she had ever met. 

As Dot stood and began stacking the LAM papers together to clear the table for supper, they heard the front door open. Phryne was still lost in thought, seated, her back to the foyer. Dot looked up and tried not to gasp and blush as the Inspector walked into the room. She was married, but goodness, when he and Hugh got up to their different sports…a lady couldn’t help but appreciate their fitness. 

Phryne looked up at Dot’s face and took in her admiration as she felt Jack’s presence behind her. Her intuition and her desire were already stirring. An idea was tapping on the edge of her consciousness. 

“I can’t imagine what plans you two have cooked up for the LAM Holiday Benefit and Ball. Will three months be enough to set them all in motion?” 

He leaned in to lightly brush his lips against Phryne’s cheek. His lips curved up in his signature smirk as he winked at Dot and straightened up.

“Oh, it’s early stages, Jack. We’re not quite ready to share, yet. How was your bike ride?”

Jack had sold his home and moved into the Wardlow after Christmas. Phryne had asked him to consider it as his Christmas gift to her. A week later, on Christmas Eve, they were in the parlor alone, after the whole house had long fallen asleep, and he had sat down opposite her on the chaise, taken her hands in his, told her he loved her and said yes. Phryne had shocked him by crying. As he held her and placed kisses in her hair, she had admitted that she loved him and wanted him by her side on the detective front and the home front for as long as they could make it work. When their lips had met, Jack felt sure they could make it work forever. 

Their physical relationship was as fun and passionate as their crime-solving and she could not imagine her life without him. For Phryne, Jack’s presence gave her pleasure far beyond the boudoir. And since moving in, he had settled easily into a life with all of them, but her, most of all. Phryne referred to it as their home, always, and she introduced him as her partner to anyone who asked. If there were confused stares, Phryne and Jack didn’t mind.

He had an office and his own dressing room and bathroom, though he often used hers. Most importantly, his books had joined hers on the shelves and his bicycle had a prime spot in the garage, next to the one he had bought her for her birthday last year.

Phryne stood to face her gorgeously sweaty partner, letting her eyes graze all the way up and down his body. His extremely snug, white, knit shirt was soaked through and his bare forearms were glistening with perspiration. 

“It turned out to be a perfect day for a ride. I’m starving! I think I’ll sneak one or two of your biscuits, Dot.”

He strode into the kitchen and greeted Mr. Butler as he opened the biscuit tin and took three, listening to Phryne’s tinkling voice as he re-entered the dining room. 

“I should think you are starving, Jack. You’ve been gone for hours.”

“Did you miss me, Miss Fisher?”

“Always, Inspector.”

Dot ducked out of the room, fast, as the two detectives sauntered up to each other. Phryne watched her go and called after her a little breathlessly, as her eyes returned to Jack.

“See you and Hugh at dinner, Dot!”

“I am starving, Miss Fisher. Perhaps you’d like to come upstairs and help me clean up from my ride. I don’t think these biscuits will satiate my cravings.”

Both of their eyes darkened with desire as Phryne's hand stroked up his muscular thigh and felt him harden beneath the slightest brush of her fingers. His thin black bike shorts left no part of his anatomy to her imagination as her hands continued roaming, tracing his hips to his back and squeezing his ass. She leaned in to kiss him soundly on the mouth. 

“You go up. I’ll be right behind you after I speak to Mister B about dinner.”

With the energy of a much younger man, Jack jogged out of the room, calling a hello to Jane as he dashed up the stairs. 

****

Jack entered his bedroom/dressing room, which was directly across the hall from Phryne’s. He had never slept in this room alone. In fact, he and Phryne normally slept in her bedroom, but he adored the dark, rich blue she had selected for the wall. Jack appreciated her attention to detail on the bed, buying the exact same mattress for his room and linens to match hers, in a lighter shade than the walls. This room was most often used for his earliest mornings and latest shifts, when he wanted to slip in or out of their bed and not wake her. Jack washed up and dressed in this sanctuary to allow her peace and he had insisted on it, for her. Some nights, he came in to change into his pajamas and found her in the center of the bed, unable to wait any longer than necessary. When he was especially sweaty after a great ride or work out at the policeman’s club gym, he preferred this room. 

He laughed to himself as he walked into the adjoining bathroom to splash water on his face and strip out of his biking gear. Of course Phryne had known exactly what would suit him in here, too. 

Phryne heard the water running in the bathroom as she closed the bedroom door behind her. She knew she’d find him in here. As she rounded the door into the bathroom, she was hit by the sight of Jack, bent at the hips, splashing water on his face. She swallowed as she took in his strong, tan legs, darker than they were this morning. His stance was wide as she slid up silently behind him and ran her hands over his barely clad ass, again. He pushed himself back, into her, as he toweled off. Jack stood slowly and met her eyes in the mirror. She peered over his shoulder mischievously as her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against her. 

“You do terrible things to me when you wear this outfit, Jack.”

He tilted his head in the mirror, mouth serious as his eyes filled with laughter. “So I shouldn’t wear this to investigate murders, then?”

“I’m afraid our closed case rate would be terrible and you know how proud I am of our percentage.”

“Must it always be work first, Miss Fisher?”

“Always, Jack. There may be no murder on the horizon, but these shorts make me want to commit a crime.”

As he watched her in the mirror, his eyes smoldering, her hands dipped low again, pressing firmly against him to cup and knead him through the shorts. He let her play for a minute, enjoying the show she made of his body. As his breathing was rapidly picking up, he whipped around, tossing her over his shoulder so he could carry her into the bedroom. She smacked his ass hard, a moment before he tossed her, bottom first, onto the bed. 

Phryne ripped off her blouse and camisole and slid out of her pants and knickers, thrilled she had decided to forgo excess undergarments like stockings. Jack watched her as he peeled off his sweaty shirt. His chest was lighter than his forearms and legs, but still had color from his days gardening in the back yard. If he was home from work and the household was quiet with Mr. Butler and Dot off shopping, Jack would disappear into the gardens to work and sweat, taking off his shirt if the sun grew too hot. The first time Phryne had spotted him like that, they had been living together for two weeks. She had silently dragged him into the kitchen and shucked his work trousers down as he lifted her skirt and pressed her against the wall. 

Phryne drank in his lanky, tan, toned body in nothing but his skin tight shorts. She wasn’t sure anything turned her on more than this version of Jack. So little was left to the imagination. 

“Do not take off your shorts, Jack!”

“But - -“

Phryne held up her hand to silence him. “Stop! I’ve got an idea. Just stand there for a minute, will you?”

“What’s this about, Phryne?”

Her smile was almost wicked as her forefinger was placed against her lips. “Shhhh!”

Jack stood, rubbing his throbbing cock as he stared down at the naked goddess in front of him. A familiar urge to wring her neck, yet make passionate love to her struck him from his gut to brain back to his cock. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her mind work behind her eyes. They were no longer dark with lust, but bright with some new idea. What on Earth was she thinking about?

“I knew the perfect plan for the benefit and ball would strike me!”

“That’s what you’re thinking about?”

Jack was incredulous as Phryne scooted off the bed to stand toe to toe with him and place her hands on his chest. 

“You are truly the best inspiration, Jack Robinson.”

“Why do I have the feeling this new plan is going to give me grief?”

“I have no idea, Jack. When have my plans ever caused you grief?”

Jack could only roll his eyes as she pulled him down for a kiss. He pulled away after a moment and looked into her shining eyes. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me your plan?”

“Oh, I think that can wait until dinner. Dot and Hugh will surely want to hear it, too. I think you and I have far more important business to discuss right now.”

His thoughts were forgotten as Phryne tucked her fingers into the sides of his shorts and slowly slid them down, over his hips, kneeling before him, helping him step out of them. She threw them to the side as her fingers ran up his thighs, past his tan, to his creamy white skin, always hidden by trousers, bathing suit or shorts. The skin only she was invited to see. 

As she took him in her mouth, Jack’s eyes fluttered closed. The rest of the world faded away completely and he was left with only Phryne.


	2. The Negotiation

Phryne snapped off the top of a stalk of Mr. Butler’s asparagus and chewed thoughtfully. Her mind hadn’t stopped racing with ideas for the Ladies Auxiliary Holiday Ball and Auction since she and Jack had finished dressing for dinner. She was at the head of the table with Jack to her left and Hugh to her right. Jane was next to Jack and of course, Dot was next to Hugh. 

He was teasing Jane about the all-boys school across the way from her school. She and Dot were laughing and normally, Jack would have stepped in to playfully be referee while slyly investigating if Jane was in fact serious about any of the boys, but he was too caught up in watching Phryne. He couldn’t wait any longer - her eyes were far too excited. Jack knew whatever she was planning, it was going to be a doozy. 

“So Miss Fisher. Are you going to tell us your miraculous idea for the ball and benefit?” 

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Jack’s teasing dulcet tones. Her eyes met his and she saw him waiting expectantly. 

“Oh! Did the lightning strike, Miss?” Jack choked on his asparagus as Dot spoke. 

Phryne’s eyes twinkled as she watched her partner. She was going to have to ease him into this one. She could tell he was already on high alert. He recovered easily, sipping his wine and sitting back in his seat as Mr. Butler placed plates of perfectly prepared roast duck with an orange marmalade glaze before them. Jack spotted fingerling potatoes browned in rendered duck fat on the plate and briefly forgot that he was supposed to be worried about anything. 

“Dot my dear, you and I are going to be very busy. I have a fundraising scheme that will easily outperform last year’s and I have decided that there will, most definitely, be an auction at the ball.”

“I’m surprised you want to do an auction. When we spoke earlier you seemed so against it.”

Jack, Jane and Hugh were heartily eating their meal, barely listening while Phryne and Dot continued on about the new plans.

“It’s all about what you are auctioning off, Dot. How much do the people want the…goods. My auction is going to render a very high price for the goods I will be providing. I will insure the quality, myself.”

“Ah. I see?” Dot seemed more confused than ever but excitedly tucked into her duck. Her pregnancy had been fairly easy so far, but asparagus made her ill. She was thrilled to have the succulent duck in front of her and the green monsters off the table.

Phryne glanced around and decided to let them all enjoy dinner before continuing with her explanations, sliding her first bite into her mouth. Perfectly divine. “The duck is magnificent, Mister B!” 

“The potatoes are particularly delicious this time, Mr. Butler,” Jack chimed in. 

Mr. Butler chuckled lightly as he bowed ever so slightly toward Miss Fisher. The Inspector was a delightful taste tester of anything and everything he whipped up. He would poke his head into the kitchen at all hours of the day to see what might be cooking and offer to sample the menu with a quirk of his lips. Mr. Butler always had something on the stove or in the oven. Last week’s winner was a hearty lamb stew, but Mr. Butler could not think of one item the Inspector had said a word against. 

And he loved having all five of them around the table together. It was a joy to provide them with a meal they all appreciated. Every day with Miss Fisher, Dot and Jane had been an adventure, but this year, with the addition of the Inspector and Hugh all living under the roof, too, the amusement and love was abounding. 

He served a second helping of the potatoes to the two men and slipped back into the kitchen to let them finish in peace. He had a feeling they would all learn of Miss Fisher’s plans when the distraction of his duck wore off in a few minutes. 

Jack paused with only a few bites remaining on his plate to look around the table at his family, their family. 

Jane felt his glance and looked up at him. “What are you thinking about, Jack,” she whispered.

“How much nicer these dinners are when you’re here to join us.”

Jane grinned as Jack put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. Phryne had been watching the quiet exchange. She slid her fingers across Jack’s on the table. The three of them linked together for a moment. 

Mr. Butler refilled wine and water glasses and disappeared again as Jack cleaned off his plate and sat back with a contented sigh to wait for everyone else to finish. He wasn’t always the first one done, sometimes Hugh or Jane beat him, but Mr. Butler’s duck was one of his favourite meals. He loved Phryne, but Mr. Butler was very important to him, too. His eyes flashed with mirth and a lot of gratitude as he settled back with his wine. 

Hugh and Dot were wrapped in their own conversation about the sex of their baby. 

“It’s definitely a boy, Hugh. I know my child. I can tell.”

Hugh shook his head good-naturedly. “I think it’s going to be a beautiful little girl that looks just like you, Dottie.”

Jane jumped in. She needed Dot’s help. “Cec and Burt have a bet going on the day you deliver and the sex of the bub, Dot. My money’s on Christmas Eve and a boy. Can you work on that for me? I could really use the money at school.”

Phryne laughed as Jack took her hand again, atop the table, running his thumb over her knuckles. 

As plates were scraped clean, Phryne decided it was time to move them all into the parlor, fill the gentlemen with one more drink and coax them into helping she and Dot with the most exciting fundraiser Melbourne had ever seen. 

****

The night was chilly and Mr. Butler had somehow found time to light a fire while he had also been serving dinner. As he handed out after-dinner cocktails, Phryne stood opposite Jack who was leaning against the piano. Dot was stretched out on the chaise with her feet up and a pillow behind her back. Hugh was in a chair, the first to take a generous slice of his wife’s dessert. They, utterly relaxed, were winding down for the day as the air between Phryne and Jack was beginning to spark again. 

Jane placed a piece of Dot’s apple tart on a plate and excused herself to do schoolwork. She knew Phryne was up to something big but her book was calling. She wondered if Jack would bellow or silently squirm. She voted for silence while he tried to figure out how to negotiate his way out. Jane knew the look in Phryne’s eyes. Jack wasn’t going to get out of this one. She’d find out soon enough, sure the whole household would be involved by the day of the ball. She climbed the stairs, eager to disappear into her reading. 

“You seemed to enjoy dinner more than usual tonight, Jack. All that exercise gives you such a primal appetite.”

“As you know, Phryne, my appetites are as varied as yours, but I find it impossible to dislike anything Mr. Butler creates.”

“I wonder, Jack…do you feel the same way about me and anything I do?”

Jack tipped his drink back, draining it dry in one gulp and reached one arm along her waist to pull her into him for a quick smacking kiss on the lips, pulling back to look right into her eyes. 

“Absolutely not!”

He released her as she laughed and folded himself into the chair next to Hugh so he could get his slice of apple tart, too. Dot happily rested her head back on the lounge. The whole scene pleased her perfectly. She was too tired to eat any more, sure that she and her baby boy were almost ready to roll into bed and curl up with Hugh. 

“Jack! You make it seem like I torture you. I think you enjoy all of my antics far more than you let on. In fact, I really need your help now, more than ever. And yours as well, Hugh.”

“Of course, Miss! Anything you - -“

Hugh was interrupted by Jack clearing his throat and almost imperceptibly shaking his head no. Phryne ignored Jack, beaming at Hugh. 

She moved to the fireplace, as all eyes watched her take center stage. Jack wished they were alone and the parlor doors were closed so he could swap roles and be the one to torture her, instead. 

“Thank you, Hugh! Always a gentlemen. And what about you, Jack? Not being a gentleman this evening?” 

His eyes flashed at her with desire. She continued on with even greater enthusiasm. 

“Dot and I are going to need both of you to help us with the benefit and auction. I have come up with the most exciting idea for the two parts of the fundraiser. We absolutely cannot succeed without you on our team.”

This time, Hugh ignored his friend and mentor completely, trapped in the gaze of the dazzling Miss Fisher. He was already smiling and nodding. Jack rolled his eyes, but he was starting to feel a little nervous. The look on her face when she sat naked on the bed in his room, was back, and more naughty than ever. He swallowed and decided to dive into the deep end. 

“What EXACTLY will Hugh and I be doing for you and Dot?”

Phryne’s hands danced and gestured about her as she spoke. 

“I am so glad you asked, Jack. You and Hugh and ten of the handsomest men of sport from the Victoria Police Force are going to be featured in the most exquisite calendar the women of Melbourne have ever been lucky enough to purchase. Half the proceeds will go to LAM’s charity programs and the other half will go to a charity of choice on behalf of the Victoria Police. It’s win-win!”

Dot had sat up swiftly upon hearing the words Hugh, calendar and men of sport, feet dropping to the floor as her eyes marched between Phryne and Hugh, waiting for more. Hugh’s jaw hung open as his eyes bugged out of his head. Jack set his plate on the table and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands with his eyes closed. He was listening intently as she barreled on. 

“And, on the night of the ball, all twelve of you will be auctioned off, one at a time, to the highest bidder, to show the dazzling ladies how a man of sport, policing and handsome intelligence, will entertain, protect and serve her by day.”

With that, she folded her arms across her chest and leaned confidently back against the mantle. 

Dot leaned forward to close Hugh’s mouth and take hold of his hand. “What do the twelve men have to do once they receive their winning bid, Miss?”

“That’s the wildly simple part, Dot! A dance with their lady bidder once the auction concludes and an afternoon lunch date with her the following week at the Melbourne Tea Room. It’s just a generous dose of chivalry, from a gorgeous man who is not her husband. A bit of innocent fun that will surely generate more money than that ghastly auction of porcelain birds last year.” 

Jack opened his eyes and looked up at the divine goddess in front of him. How could one woman put a man through so much and still make him feel as if he was in heaven? He thought he might sputter and put up just a tiny fight, for fun, but he decided to tease and draw her plans out a little more. Perhaps he could swing some small part of this scheme to his advantage. 

“Phryne, you really believe that calendars of us will sell?” Jack gestured between he and Hugh, still struck silent, but now looking confused. 

“Oh darling! You and Hugh really have no idea, do you? You are absolutely the male standards of good looks and charm. The women of this city will save every penny they have to purchase this calendar. The richest among us will buy more than one. I’m sure Dot will have one in her kitchen, won’t you, Dot.”

“Absolutely, Miss. Though I think I will probably keep Hugh’s month open for most of the year.”

Hugh swallowed and managed a half-smile for his wife. Jack pushed on, knowing full well that he would participate. No matter what people said. At the end of the day, he walked through the front door and into a life with Phryne that suited him in ways he never imagined. Her hair-brained ideas were always surprising and sometimes fun. They were also as much a part of their life as his boring three-piece wool suits. Though she added many new items to his wardrobe, she let the old, slightly frayed suits remain in his daily rotation. Not only that, but Phryne frequently told him how much she liked him in them. Jack figured the most he could hope for was that she wouldn’t have him posing as Poseidon, in the nude. 

“What do you suppose we will wear in this calender, Phryne? Should I fear I will be the laughing stock of the Constabulary once the men at work see it?”

Phryne blinked. She knew this would be the hardest part, for her. Jack didn’t mind anything said about him, but it still bothered her that he took heat for living with her, unwed, and for allowing her to consult on his cases. Last month she signed an agreement in front of Commissioner Stone, naming her Jack’s official consulting detective. They worked their cases with Hugh and Dot, locking up one murderer after another. Some days, Hugh, now a Senior Constable, and Jack still worked alone. It suited them all perfectly, but there were the occasional jeers in the club rooms and even in the cells. 

“Jack, I would never do anything to embarrass you purposely. I promise, you and Hugh and the ten others will look absolutely smashing, dashing and downright Olympian in your photos. The other men on the force will be terribly envious.”

Jack could tell he hit a nerve and immediately felt bad. He jumped up to stand before her, eyes and lips smiling, arms away from his side, palms open toward her in a display of surrender. 

“I trust you, but I have two conditions. May I have a moment to discuss them with Hugh?”

She nodded as he motioned for Hugh to stand up and move into the foyer. Phryne and Dot watched as they whispered quickly, Hugh was clearly fumbling and stuttering, still incredulous that Jack was relaxed and warming up fast to this plan. Jack’s hands came up to demonstrate something and Hugh laughed. Moments later they returned. 

Jack stepped forward and his palms slid gently to Phryne’s hips as he turned her to face him directly. 

“Are you trying to woo me into this negotiation, Jack?” 

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek as he raised his lips to her ear and ever-so-lightly traced her ear lobe with his tongue. He whispered, “of course.”

For the rest of the room to hear, he stepped back quickly and continued, “Hugh and I will wear your men of sport costumes and pose for all the photos you require, IF, you and Dot will wear an outfit that we choose for each of you. Then, we would like the two of you to pose WITH us for a few photos.”

“And the other condition?”

“We would like for you and Dot to try very hard to win our auctions.”

Jack’s lips pursed and he watched her like a sly cat, knowing he had played the only hand he had and she would fold here. If he and Hugh were to be trumpeted up, photographed and auctioned off, he wanted delicious memories of the whole experience with his love. And he wanted photographic evidence, too. 

He turned to nod at Hugh as Phryne turned to Dot. The women smiled at each other and Phryne winked to let Dot know she wanted her to answer. 

“We agree to your terms, men of sport!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asparagus for Arrissat. ;)


	3. A Slow Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @IzzyandLouie.
> 
> I may pick this story back up and go into great detail on the calendar and the auction, but for now, I must conclude it here due to real life demands. I love these two, but I can't quite allow them to own my life completely. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I do hope this chapter satisfies...
> 
> XOXO

Jack trailed behind Phryne up the stairs, his fingers dancing along her neck and shoulders as they slowly made their way toward the boudoir. They were silent as they climbed and at the top of the landing, she guided his hand to wrap it around her waist so they could walk together down the hall. Her head rested against his shoulder. 

Phryne was still reeling from Jack’s acceptance of her plan. She thought when he closed his eyes and put his head in his hands, he was preparing for a proper rebuttal. A bold argument, at least. But instead, he had teased her only slightly, before convincing Hugh, in record time, to join him in the calendar and auction. She was overwhelmed by the man beside her as he closed the door behind them. 

“Jack, I - -“

“Shhhhhhh.” Jack hushed her with two of his fingers against her lips. 

He smiled his deep, wonderful smile, making his eyes crinkle, as he turned away to walk to the corner of the room and place a record on the small gramophone he had bought for her as a gift at Christmas in July. He told her he wanted music in the boudoir so he could dance with her anytime he pleased. He pleased, often.

As Phryne watched his gorgeous hands release the record from it’s protective cover, she felt goosebumps race over her body in anticipation of another one of their dances. Here, in the boudoir, Jack danced with abandon, taking hold of any body part he wanted to touch. He held her so close to him, they danced until they melted into each other. She felt as if she was already melting and he had barely touched her. 

As the needle touched the record, the music began playing low throughout the room, filling the air with another layer of lusty, filmy haze. She watched with doe eyes wide, as Jack smiled again at her, with that special smile, saved only for her. He laid his jacket and vest on the chair and took off his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. He carefully rolled up his shirtsleeves, never taking his eyes from hers. 

Phryne felt drugged with the power of Jack, as he moved to her. He walked around her and slid behind her. Easing her back against his chest and thighs, he ran his fingers along her bare arms and wrapping his forearm around her waist. His free hand traced up and down her arm and her side as he began to slowly sway them to the music. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill forth. Jack brought his lips down to her neck and began slowly kissing her soft skin as his hand played light strokes along her collar bone. His lips quirked against her as she moaned softly. He shifted her slightly, over to the other side of his neck, so he could lavish the other side of her body with his attentions. 

The lightest of purrs and sighs continued to slip from Phryne’s lips as she kept her eyes closed and felt sensation in every part of her body that connected with his. Their steps were small, but Jack kept them moving with the music as his fingers slipped beneath her dress and cupped her breast. He gently held her, softly squeezing and running his fingers around the underside of her breast. His fingers danced with the same grace as his feet, sending shocks straight to her womb. She felt the familiar slickness between her thighs, from wanting him. 

His erection was growing against her back as his arm tightened around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She trembled, locked in place, exactly where he wanted her. He excited her, mind, body and soul. Jack was everything no man had ever been. He was her hero. The only man she ever wanted to lead, because she knew he would turn around and offer the lead right back. Her eyes fluttered open, tears gone, dark pools of desire instead, as she realized he had danced her over to the standing mirror. He was watching them as they danced, his hand still inside her dress, teasing her other breast as she leaned up to lick and kiss his neck. 

Jack kissed her on the lips, only to withdraw to kiss the corners of her mouth, then her bottom lip and finally her top lip. As she opened for him, he slowly slid his tongue inside of her to meet hers. Phryne was still locked against him, trapped by his forearm. She wiggled slightly and moaned as his tongue drove into her further and further. When he pulled his lips back to track from her cheek to her ear, he spoke, lifting his eyes to watch her in the mirror. 

“I love you. I would do anything for you. I want you to let me lead you tonight to the kind of pleasure you brought me this afternoon. Will you let me?” 

She was barely breathing as his words were whispered against her ear. The vibration of his voice and the questioning need in his request, coursed through her, soaking her more. In the mirror, she watched him, somehow still moving her body against his with the music.

“Oh Jack. Always, yes. Always.”

He kissed her on the lips again with tenderness and care, taking his time exploring her mouth and stealing her breath. He was in no rush, eager to set her entire body alight with slow, delicate touches. He loved these special nights, when she let him lead, let him take his time and dance them slowly to wherever he wanted them to go. She let him savor her and it gave him memories that burned into his mind, so that even when they were apart, he saw her, his warrior goddess, all day long. Their nights filled his days and this night, he wanted to give all that he felt, back to her. 

“You are so beautiful, Phryne. You are my love, my friend and my partner. You are my light.” 

As he spoke in hear ear, he slipped one strap of her gown down, kissing from her exposed shoulder to her neck and back down again as she watched, her words stuck in her throat. 

He slipped the other strap away and kissed the same pattern along her neck down to the hanging strap. He pulled the dress further down her arms, revealing her bare breasts to the night air, heated by the fire and their bodies. The straps trapped her arms against her body as he gripped her waist tightly, using his free hand to trace circles around her nipples. He played with the underside of her breasts and her head fell back against his shoulder as her breath turned into soft gasps. 

Phryne’s knickers were soaked through as Jack released her waist to use both hands and his fingers to play with and coddle her breasts. She leaned all her weight against him, leaving her arms trapped at her sides, letting him have his way, a warm orgasm building in her body. 

“More, Jack. Please don’t stop.” She was begging him and she didn’t care. 

Phryne tried to turn to face him, but he stopped her, sliding both hands down her abdomen, palms open, so he could spread his fingers across every inch of her as he eased her dress down, past her hips, letting it fall to the floor. She lifted one foot at a time on trembling knees as he sunk down behind her to toss it to the side. He unclipped her garters, letting his fingers play along the skin of her inner thighs as she shook with desire over him. Jack slipped one hand up, two fingers sliding under the edge of her knickers to find her dripping wet as he traced her opening with the lightest of strokes. Panting breaths slipped past her lips and she moaned Jack’s name, barely coherent and barely standing on her feet. 

Her eyes watched as his wet fingers made a trail along her thighs, rolling down one garter. He brought his fingers back up to slip his fingers inside again, plunging a little deeper this time, before removing the second garter. One last trip he decided, as his eyes met hers in the mirror, black saucers now. He trailed both hands from her feet, tracking up, making lazy, slow circles around her ankles and calves until his fingers were behind her thighs and back around and inside her knickers. Both hands went inside the edges, floating in an out of her folds, sliding her open and moving out, grazing her clit and disappearing to another spot. 

“Jack, I - - I - - can’t stand. Bed, Jack - -“

He looked up into her eyes as her eyelashes fluttered closed briefly before opening again. He quickly pulled her knickers down and helped her step out of them, but he wouldn’t take her to the bed. Jack stood back up, behind her still, wrapping his arm again around her waist and pulling her snug against his erection. She pressed and wiggled trying to make him feel some of the torture she was feeling, but he held her firmly. 

“Stop struggling, Phryne. Shhhhhhhh. I promise, I’ll take care of you.”

He kissed her on the mouth, tongue plunging deep into her again until she stopped moving, her chest heaving with short, fast breaths. With his free hand, Jack’s long fingers reached down to the little tuft of black hair at the apex of her thighs and slid through it to glance at her clit as he traced her opening again. Her body rocked against him at the bare touch as he eased his fingers lower, sliding two into her slowly, scissoring them back and forth, in and out. He curled his fingers in toward her center as he stroked in and out, withdrawing them completely only to slide them in all the way up to the knuckles on his hand. He plunged in and out, laving her body with pleasure. 

When she was almost gone, he slid his thumb over her clit, running soft circles around and around. Sliding it down along her folds, he coated more of her fluid on his thumb as he started gliding it faster to match his curling fingers inside her. Her breath was sporadic as her knees buckled. Jack gripped her around the waist, holding all of her body, tight against his cock. His fingers sped up against her and inside of her. She screamed out, head tossing from side to side against his neck and shoulders as he watched her shatter around his hand in the mirror. He held her still, gently sliding his fingers in and out as her body continued to pulse and clench around him. 

Phryne whimpered as he slid his fingers out of her and carried her to their bed, gently laying her down against the pillows. He stood over her as he stripped off his shirt, pants and underwear. She had convinced him to stop wearing undershirts most days so she could get to his chest as quickly as possible.  
Jack stood before her, cock pulsing in his hand as he stroked it and readied himself for her warmth. He was twitching with desire, but still, he took his time, watching her breathing settle as he slowly worked his rock-hard length. 

“Need you, Jack. I want you inside of me. Come here.” 

Phryne was flushed from her cheeks to her chest as she motioned for him to join her. Jack kneeled on the bed and slowly crawled up her body, pausing briefly to part her folds with his fingers and kiss her clit as his tongue dipped in to taste her. She pulled his hair, drawing him up her chest, allowing him to caress and softly nibble on both of her nipples until he landed back at her shoulder, then neck and finally lips. He braced himself on his forearms on either side of her face as she gently guided his cock inside of her. They both groaned in pleasure as he was sheathed within her. Phryne lifted her hips to meet him and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in against her. Jack began to draw himself in and out as he dusted kisses all over her face and neck. He pumped faster, grunting as Phryne muttered incoherent words. 

She pushed up and rolled him over so she could straddle him and pick up the pace further. Jack watched as she rode wildly over him, spreading her thighs apart, to bury him deeper into her gripping walls. As his vision started to blur, he saw her reach her finger down to touch herself as her other hand reached back to push against his thigh, to gain leverage, taking him in ever more. In flashes, he watched as she came first, with her head thrown back, clenching around him as her body continued to pump his climax out of him. 

Phryne fell forward as Jack called out her name in his own release, bucking wildly into her. When he was spent, he sunk into temporary blackness. When he came to, she was lying across his chest, hair covering her face, buried in his neck. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

Jack chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

Phryne lifted herself up to look up at him seriously, almost as seriously as the night he agreed to move in with her. He returned her look with equal measure, falling into the depths of those blue eyes, unsure what she needed to say. 

“Thank you for agreeing to let me torture you for the sake of charity. Thank you for trusting me with your honor and dignity. Thank you for loving me so much.”

Jack’s eyes were damp with tears as he leaned up to kiss her softly on the lips. She met his kiss and for minutes they stayed like that, until Phryne pulled away first, to look at him with a twinkle in her eyes. 

“I do want to thank you for one more thing, Jack.”

“Really, Miss Fisher? I might have to start calling you a member of The Gratitude Girls.”

Her eyes flashed with amusement as she responded. “I want to thank you for using these beautiful fingers with such skill.”

And with that, she took both of his fingers into her mouth, still tasting herself on them, setting them on a course to bring even greater satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first song on the record that Jack selects:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STNxhbwBLh0  
> (Suspend disbelief briefly - this song was released in 1932.)
> 
> Please
> 
> Oh, please  
> Lend your little ear to my please  
> Lend a ray of cheer to my please  
> Tell me that you love me too  
> Please
> 
> Let me hold you tight in my arms  
> I could find delight in your charms  
> Every night my whole life through
> 
>  
> 
> Your eyes reveal that you have the soul of  
> An angel white as snow  
> How long must I play the role of  
> A gloomy Romeo?
> 
> Oh, please  
> Say you're not intending to tease  
> Speed that happy ending and please  
> Tell me that you love me too

**Author's Note:**

> See my Tumblr @brightshinyhonest for an image of what Jack is wearing in The Policemen of Sport Calendar. Use "The Calendar" or "Lightning Strikes" to search for it on my blog.


End file.
